gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Orphans of Volantis
The Orphans of Volantis, the Orphans of the First Daughter '''or just the '''Orphans '''as they are sometimes known, are an Essosi company of sellswords founded by the '''Father, an exiled Triarch of Volantis. Although being neither the largest or most reliable of the countless mercenary groups, they are renown and famous for being experts in the use of terror tactics to win battles and demoralise their foes before the main combat even begins. Their motto is "Our Mother is Waiting." '' History The Orphans of Volantis were founded by Azantyr Vaeloros, a ruling Triarch who owed allegiance to the political tiger party, after he was exiled and ousted from the ancient Free City. Azantyr had a huge following and power-base in Volantis, so much so that he had been elected and re-elected over twelve times. He was an imperialist aristocrat who advocated the sword above trade and craved war, believing that Old Volantis should not bend to the whims of peace. In time, Azantyr grew tired of having to share power with two other triarchs and attempted a coup with the purpose of naming himself the sole leader of Volantis, a 'triarch for life' as he referred to it. This resulted in an uprising against him, with his two companion triarchs (who were notably aligned with the elephants) determined to remove Azantyr and restrict his control. Wary of inflaming the already aggravated tiger party, the two elephants decided to deal with the rebel triarch in a peaceful manner. They forced him out of Volantis. He was not pushed out alone however, as many members of the 'tiger cloaks' abandoned their positions and accompanied Azantyr Vaeloros in his exile. Angry, impatient and wanting revenge - the tiger founded the Orphans with the intention of returning home and reclaiming the city in his name. With his immense wealth and aristocratic ties, the Orphans grew to a formidable size. Azantyr hired lesser known sellsword companies, private guards of friends in high places, and he even managed to sway pirates on the Rhoyne to his cause. The exile Volantenes had finally become a threat and were ready to march 'home', that is until disaster struck. When Azantyr died, the cause to attack Volantis fell apart. The Orphans descended into chaos and disarray, eventually becoming a sellsword company who held no loyalty to anyone and sold their services for coin. Despite becoming nothing more but a glorified mercenary group, the Orphans of Volantis still hold reverence to their founder, who they eternally remember as the '''Father, '''and his dreams of claiming the Free City - despite that desire now being nothing but a far-fledged futile hope. The Orphans have a long and distinguished history, their brutal combat doctrine and their use of scare tactics to defeat enemies makes them very desirable in the eyes of contractors. Volantis, however, has never bought them and outwardly state they never will - refusing to allow the Orphans any right to ever set foot beyond the Black Wall. They currently number three-hundred men and are in contract with Qohor. The Trident The '''Trident' is a formation and council within the Orphans of Volantis. It consists of the three highest captains, senior members of the company who serve as the commander's advisers in military matters and as part of his retinue. The members of the council serve until they die or lose the captain's confidence. Notable Members Lysono Sedirae, known as the ''Tyrant of Pleasure. - ''The current commander of the Orphans, he is a lithe man of Tyroshi and Volantene descent who is skilled in the way of words and the blade. Simple pleasures are his only desires; wanting nothing more than blood, gold and the touch of a women in his life. Harren Blackheart, known as the ''Headsman. - ''A member of the 'Trident' '''and chief captain of the Orphans, Harren is named for his cruelness and black heart. He rarely speaks in presence of the many and has cold, lifeless eyes. He is a formidable master in scare tactics and demoralising the companies's opponents before the battle begins, also acting as a chilling interrogator. He is named the Headsmen for his skill and swiftness for getting the tasks done. '''Red Ryam Flowers, known as ''The Smiling One ''- The second member of the 'Trident' '''and captain of the Orphans, Red Ryam Flowers is a bastard from the Reach and one of few Westerosi to rise high in the ranks of the company. He is cocky, arrogant and incredibly vain - enjoying violence like a madman. He is known to take trophies and tokens from those he has defeated. '''Garviel Antaryon, known as the ''Widowmaker. - ''The third, final member of the Trident '''and captain of the Orphans, Garviel is the son of a Volantene merchant and a whore from Braavos. He is a tall and hulking body of muscle, whose reputation with swords has no rival. It is rumoured that Garviel's kill count is the highest out of the Orphans, the origin of his alias. '''Rassek the Red - '''The companies's red priest. '''Sakmaz zo Merreq Category:Sellsword